The Girl With the Purple Lipstick
by ScoundrelGirl12
Summary: When emo freak Bella Swan moves to town she quickly becomes friends with the king of the school, Edward Masen. But they get even closer. But when a person close to Bella is murdered, will Edward be able to protect Bella, or will he just die next to her? Prequel to Tattoos, Edward and Bella's story.
1. Chapter 1 The Average Day

DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

BELLA'S POV

I brushed out my long brown hair while admiring my blue highlights in the vanity mirror. Once I was done with that I walked over to my bed and picked up my black denim jeans, squeezed them onto my body (not that I'm fat), then proceeded to do the same with the rest of my outfit. A blue and black striped tank top, black jeans, black jeans, black All-Star Converse sneakers and a dark blue denim jacket to top off the outfit.

I walked into the bathroom and examined my face in the mirror. Yep, still me, damn it. I pulled out my makeup kit and applied black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, a large amount of mascara (I have sucky natural eyelashes), and a layer of purple lipstick. I looked semi-decent.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack off of the bottom banister, then ran into the kitchen and grabbed my car keys and a strawberry poptart from the counter, my sister, May, mumbling a dull "Hey," as I ran past the couch. I ran outside to my black Chevy, got in, then slammed the door shut and drove to school.

I pulled into a parking spot in the Forks High School parking lot. A new school, yay.

My sister (who is 27) and I (17) moved out of our old town (Salem, Oregon) after our father was arrested for drug dealing. About a year before he was arrested my mother was shot in the chest and died instantly (A.N. drug dealing father and a dead mother, I know, Dawson's Creek. Shut up I couldn't think of anything interesting on my own!). We left Salem together to escape our past, to escape the looks of disapproval. They probably thought that we were doing drugs to, judgmental assoholics. I'm not sad though, I really had no friends there, though I did have a jerkoff ex-boyfriend.

So that's how I got where I am now.

As I walked across the lot towards the main office building, people stopped and stared , pointed and laughed at the new emo girl, me. I sighed, great, even though I left my old school, I'm still the freak at my new school!

My phone buzzed, signaling a text, so I pulled it out of and read, MAY: How's your first day? Any sexy guys? ME: :(. MAY: Sorry 2 hear that, txt me during lunch to give me an update. ME: k. MAY: Stay emo!

She always knows how to cheer me up.

I walked into the main office building and walked up to the large wood desk. As I approached the desk the woman sitting behind it looked up at me and examined my appearance, judgment written on her face, not that I care. "May I help you?" "Um… Isabella Swan, I'm new." She handed me my schedule and a map of the school, "Thanks."

I walked down the hall towards my locker when I felt someone slap my back. A boy ran past me down the hallway laughing. I reached back and felt something taped onto my back. I tore it off and brought it around to read it. It said Emo Freak. I sighed and continued down the hallway towards my locker.


	2. Chapter 2 Swearing in Class

ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER

BELLA'S POV

I walked into my first class only seconds before the teacher. I took the only open seat as the teacher looked over the class, looking to see if anyone was missing, then he saw me, "And who might you be little missy?", definantly from Texas, "I'm Isabella Swan… I'm new." "Well then get on up here and introduce yourself."

I reluctantly made my way up to the front of the class. I tripped but caught myself, people still laughed even though I avoided the faceplant. I reached the front of the class and began, "I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella. I'm from Salem, Oregon," someone mumbled witch, "I am 17 years old," someone mumbled whore, "And I am obviously emo." Someone mumbled freak, and that's when I'd had enough, "And I don't give a damn about any of your opinions about me!" "Miss Bella! We do not use that kind of language in school! After final period you are to report to the library for detention!" Awesome.

Later on in the lesson the teacher asked a boy in the front row a question, "Mr. Masen, what is the difference between a noun and a pronoun?" (A.N. That question just popped into my head, please forgive how obvious it is), "Do I look like a give a shit?" The teacher sighed, "No you don't, detention as usual Mr. Masen." At least I won't be alone.

LUNCHTIME

I walked into the lunchroom with my lunchbag and began scanning the room for a seat. A girl with short black hair saw me looking for a seat and waved me over excitedly, a huge and kind smile planted on her face. Oh well, what do I have to lose, my reputation? Funny, I don't have a rep.

I walked over to the table and sat down next to the tiny girl and she immediately began talking, "Hi! I'm Alice, and welcome to the outcast table where everyone is welcome! Except for football jocks and cheerleaders. The sexy blondie sitting next to me is my boyfriend Jasper!" "Hi Jasper." He smiled kindly at me ," He doesn't talk much, what's your name?!" "I'm Bella." "OMFG! That's such a pretty name!" My phone buzzed in my pocket, "One sec Alice, I've got a text."

MAY: How are things? ME: I think I made two new friends. MAY: That's awesome! Anything else? ME: I got detention. MAY: That's my girl! ME: G2G, LOVE YA!

"Hey Alice?" "Yeah?" "There's this boy-" "Oooooooooo!" "Let me finish!" "Sorry." "Well, I know his last name but I don't know his first… Masen?" "OH! You mean Edward!" "Sure, what's he like?" "He's the king of the school, which means that he get whatever he wants, and he gets in trouble A LOT. He took his brother Emmett's place as king when he graduated. Before that he was kinda like the prince… It's hard to explain." "Is he a nice guy?" "Yes and no." "What do you mean?" "50% of the time he's cool, 50% of the time he's a dick."

Please god, let him be the first 50% today!


	3. Chapter 3 Detention

ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

BELLA'S POV

I walked into the library and there he was, sitting in a chair with his legs propped up against the table in front of him, and HOLY SHIT IS HE HOT! His bronze hair seemed to be in a complete mess, but still manage to look sexy, and his emerald green eyes stared up at the ceiling.

I closed the door behind me and his eyes darted to me for about a second, then returned to the ceiling.

I walked over to the table farthest away from, sat down, then pulled out my journal and began to write.

Roses are red, Violets are blue, I hope you are dead, cause I hate you.

Just then the door opened and a high pitched voice squealed, "BELLA!" Both his and my own head shot towards the door, "Alice, could you please shut the hell up, I just want to sleep through this entire detention." Woah, sexy voice. "Sorry Eddie!" She giggled and he rolled his eyes at her.

Alice skipped over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. "So Bella, what do you think that bitch of a librarian is going to make us do today?" "Who, what?" Just then the librarian walked in, and she looked old… like REALLY old, "Welcome to detention kids, Mr. Masen, always a pleasure to see you," he gave her a salute and I giggled into my hand, "Now kids, you know the drill, tell me why you're in here, Mr. Masen?" "Swearing in class, and I'm damn proud of it." "So it would appear, Ms. Brandon?" Alice Brandon, so that's her name, "Texting in class." "Okay, Ms. …um." "Swan, and swearing in class." "Well then, you and Mr. Masen have quite a lot in common then." I looked over at Edward to find him looking at me. Once he noticed that I was looking at him he gave me a quick smile, and I turned my head away quickly, blushing profoundly, though I couldn't help but smile a little. "Well kids, today you are going to be dusting off the shelves," she set a container of wet wipes down on the table, "Have fun."

Then she left. "We should totally go to the movies tonight Bella!" "Sorry Alice, I have to go clothes shopping, we are still settling in. I really wish that we could though, cause I hate shopping." She gasped, "You hate shopping! What kind of a girl are you?! Never mind, that's okay I guess, maybe this weekend. Give me your phone, I'll put my number in and you can give me a text when you wanna hang out." "Can I call you instead?" "Haha! Girl you are too funny!"


	4. Chapter 4 Savior

ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER

BELLA'S POV

I carried my shopping bags full of clothes to my car. God, why did I park so far away (I guess I don't know this town really well)? And why is this street so empty? IT'S FRIGGIN CREEPY!

I let out a scream as I felt someone grab onto my arm, and I was pulled into an alley. The man (that was all that I could tell about the person) released my arm and pushed my body down hard onto the concrete ground. "Give me your purse!" (A.N. She really has a black clutch bag, but if he said give me your clutch bag everyone would think that he is gay, he isn't, LOL) "What?" "GIVE IT TO ME!" I threw my purse in the direction of his voice, "You have my money now let me go!" I sat up but he put his boot on my chest and pushed me back down, the air escaping my lungs as my back smacked hard against the concrete, "Not yet." He bent down over me and pulled out a knife, and used it to rip my shirt in half (down the middle), exposing my lacy black bra, then he began to… feel me. "HELP! HEL-" his dirty hand (the one that wasn't… occupied) clamped down over my mouth and he brought the knife up to my neck, "You make any noise and I slit your throat, got it bitch?" I stayed silent, and I knew that I was either about to lose something I was saving for him (whoever that is), my life, or maybe even both. Then I heard a gun click, "Get away from her asshole!" My attackers head flew to the opening of the alleyway where the figures dark silhouette stood, pointing a gun at the attackers head.

The attacker got off of me and stood up slowly, his hands raised in surrender, "You disgusting creep, get out of here now or I'll blow your brains out without any regret!" The attacker ran out of the alley and disappeared.

"Thank you officer!" "I'm not a policeman." "Then… who are you?" He walked forward so that I could see his face, and I gasped, "Edward?!" I looked down and blushed, realizing that he could see my bra, and probably some cleavage (it's a push-up bra). He followed my gaze down and also blushed, then he stood up, took off his sweatshirt, and then handed it to me. I realized that it was really cold out, "Thanks, but I can't, it's cold out, you'll freeze." "I'll be fine, just take it." I finally realized that he was shirtless, and WOW! I didn't know that 17 year olds could have 6-packs (A.N. Actually, in the 6th grade on I knew a 12 year old boy that had a 6 pack, I'm just making her seem innocent), boy was I wrong! "Um… your staring." "OH JEEZ! Sorry!" I threw on the sweatshirt.

He helped me up off the ground. "Do you have any way to get home, or…" "I have a car, bye Edward." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm, "After what just happened do you really think that I'm going to let you wander off alone? Plus you have my sweatshirt." "Fine." I grumbled, I'm really not up for a fight right now.

"WHAT THE HELL! MY TIRES!" Each one had a hole in it, "You should never park on this street Bella, this is the worst street in town." "I've learned that by now." "So… do you need a ride?" "Apparently, and I need to call a towtruck, obviously."


	5. Chapter 5 The Ride

DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

BELLA'S POV

The first minute or so of the ride in his car were filled with silence, not awkward silence, comfortable silence. Either way I like silence. I looked over at the steering wheel and saw the Aston Martin logo, "Holy shit! Am I sitting in an Aston Martin?!" "Yeah, why?" "That's always been a dream of mine." "That's an odd dream for a girl who's a junior to have, most dream of being pop stars or some weird shit like that." "Ew." He chuckled, "And Edward, just for the record, I would never be a pop star, mainly because I'm WAY too shy. But if I was famous, I wouldn't be a pop star, I would be a rock star like Avril Lavigne." "I can picture that." It was my turn to laugh.

We pulled up to my house and the porch light turned on, "Crap." "Is it your dad?" "I wish. It's my sister, I'll be getting the 20 questions tonight." "Okay… um, bye." I sighed, "Goodnight Edward. I'll give you back your sweatshirt tomorrow at school… and Edward?" "Yeah?" I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

I got out of the car and began to walk toward the front door, "BELLA!" I turned around, "Keep the sweatshirt!" Then he drove away. I giggled when I realized that he had a purple lipstick mark on his cheek.

I closed the door and turned around, only to be greeted by May looking at me with a smug grin, "Well well, who was that?" "Why do you care?" "Because I am the closest thing that you've got to a mother and mothers have to know this kind of stuff." "My truck broke down and a guy from school offered me a ride home." "Why did you kiss him?" "You saw that?" "Why?!" "I didn't kiss him! I kissed his cheek because I was grateful!" "And who's sweatshirt is that?!" And with that I growled and brushed pass her, heading up the stairs to my room.

I slammed the door shut and collapsed onto my bed.

What is going on with me? I just kissed a boy! Well, sorta. It took me about an hour to finally accept that I was developing a crush, but then one remaining question popped into my head, what am I going to do about it?


	6. Chapter 6 The Only One

DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

EDWARD'S POV

I walked through the front door and the first people that I saw were my older brother, Emmett, and his friend, Deric. They turned around while still sitting on the couch to face me. Deric smiled at me, "Hey Eddo, what's on your cheek bro?" "What do you mean?" "Something… purple?" "Oh!" I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Yep, lipstick.

I washed off the lipstick and walked back out into the living room, and they both turned their heads to look at me. This time Emmett spoke, "What was it Ed?" "Just um…. lipstick." "Oh! You got laid, didn't you?" My mother walked in, "What's all this about you getting laid Edward?" "I didn't get laid! I did something nice for a girl so she kissed my cheek!" Mom walked over and kissed my forehead, "That's my boy." I sighed, "If you need me I'll be in my room."

I closed my bedroom door and walked over to my great wall of music and picked a Muse CD out of the countless others stuffed onto the wall, popped it into the player, and fell back onto my bed.

A million thought ran through my head at that moment, each one containing her name (A.N. Cheesy, I know.). I don't get it! I've been kissed by plenty of girls, but this is the only one that really seems to matter to me. Her lips were so soft and moist and- GAH! Stop it Edward! She's just a girl! But I feel so weird around her… protective. I've never felt like that before. Is it possible that I have a… crush. Dear god no. I've heard about what crushes do to people, they make them all… weird.

My mom walked in, "Are you alright Edward? You're acting weird." "I'm fine mom… It's just that, there's this girl, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her and-" "Sounds to me like you have a crush." "Oh no." "That's not a bad thing Edward, crushes are great, embrace it."

Embrace it. I can do that… I think.

A.N. If you like my stories, follow me on Twitter: ImmatureDamsel


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch

DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

BELLA'S POV

I walked into the lunchroom the next day, the kinda kiss still on my mind, when I noticed that Edward was sitting alone. I couldn't believe it, Mr. Popular himself was sitting alone. He caught me looking and waved me over. I looked behind me to see if he was telling someone else to come over, but no one was behind me. I turned back to him, pointed to myself, and mouthed "Me?". He smiled and nodded.

I walked over slowly, scared that this was a trick. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that he wants ME to sit by him, but I'm the school freak and he's the school king, these things are so rare that 90% of the time that they happen it's either a trick to humiliate the freak or their friends dared them to do it.

I sat down cautiously, "Is this a trick?" "No." "A joke?" he sighed, "No Bella." "Did your friends dare you?" "Why are you suspicious?" "Because whenever the most popular kid in school asks the school freak to sit by them at lunch, It's some kind of trick." "Well this is the exception then, and stop basing your knowledge on things you see in movies, on TV, or read, you'll get a lot farther in life if you base it on life." "Right, okay, now why do you want to sit by me?" "It looks like you could use a friend." "I have friends, Alice and Jasper." "You need more than two friends Bella." I huffed, "Fine." He chuckled, "Why are you so stubborn?" "It's in my DNA, I can't help it!" "Calm down, and don't worry, I think your cute when you act stubborn." Oh that son of a- wait… did he just call me cute? "Did you just call me cute?" "There's no denying that your pretty Bella." "If I'm pretty then why am I the school freak?" "Because you're emo, though I don't see what's wrong with that." (A.N. I THINK EMO CLOTHES ARE SO FRICKEN' CUTE!) Aww, he's so sweet.

"Since your being so nice to me… does this make us friends?" Is that the right word, or are we frenimies? Or can only two people that are the same sex be frenimies? "Friends, that sounds alright."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, "What class do you have next Bella?" "Um… Spanish." "My class is right next to the Spanish classroom, I'll walk you there, if you'd like." What a stupid question, of course! "What a stupid question, of course!"

Then he did something that made my heart flutter, he grabbed my hand, and I held on tightly.


End file.
